The love of A Hatter
by Fear Uchiha
Summary: Alice misses her friend the hatter, what will happen when she see the Mad Hatter


On a clear sunny day, a young woman and her sister was sitting in a quiet field, watching her sister's children play. It was the same place were she had the best adventure that when she was a little girl, the second adventure that happened to her, when she was nineteen, changed her life completely. She missed her friends in wonderland, the cheshire cat, who's fur was soft and warm, the white rabbit, the twins, the March Hare, but she missed The Hatter the most. Every night she dreams of the world she used to be in, but even dreams can not fulfill the desire. All she wanted was to visit wonderland for a while. Her dreams were a place were everything was nonsense, but lately it made sense. Every she seen the hatter in her dream it started as always, she was late for tea; however after she arrived at the Hatter's Tea party, he will start to touch her.

"You're late for tea," the March Hare said sipping the empty tea cup. She look down and saw she was wearing a baby blue dress, like the one she was in when she met the hatter the first time, but this one was more grown up, her breast weren't hidden inside a crest, so it filled the dress. "My dear Alice, what will we do with you," The Hatter said getting up. His hat popped out his orange hair and his green eyes sparkled, his skin pale as always. Alice smiled at the hatter as her heart raced and her face began to burn. "I know what I will do with you my dear," he said as he kissed her. The hatter wrapped his arms around her as he bite her lip making her gasp. The hatter saw the opportunity to shove his tongue in her Throat, then he lifted her and brought her to the table as the dorm mouse and the hare drunk their tea. Alice could feel his throbbing member pointing her as she was slammed on the table, making her moan.

"Looks like she like it ruff March," the dorm mouse giggled as while as the march hare. "My sweet Alice your dress looks so good up I think you would look better without them," The hatter said as he grabbed his scissors. With one swift motion her dress was cut off her, showing her breasts and her panties, which was the hatters next cut. "Hatter it so cold I thought dreams you couldn't feel," Alice said as she covered herself up. " Alice you think this is a dream again?" the hatter asked sadly. "Yes because I can only do this in my dreams," Alice said. "Well I will show you this certainly is not a dream," he replied as his hand play with her now harden nipples. Alice moaned as the dorm mouse and march hare laughed. The hatter then bent down and places his mouth over her nipples. The hatter swirled his tongue are her left prefect pink nipple, as his right hand played with her right breast. "Oh hatter," she moaned as he switched between both her breast. The hatter moved his hand down her body and point his index finger inside of her dipping vagina, he twisted his finger next he added his middle finger, then his ring finger. Alice's walls ached and smashed on to his fingers as he pushed in and out, her hips matched his pace of his arms. The Hatter felt that she was close to climaxing, so he bent down, where his face was close to her entrance, then he licked up her thigh and then towards her vagina. "Hatter," Alice said surprised. The Dorm Mouse and the March Hare laughed as they slipped on their tea cups. " The hatter wanted Alice seen she went home," the march hare said as he throw the empty cups at the dorm mouse. The dorm mouse gave a small giggle and threw sugar cube at the hare. "Spoon," the march hare said as he looked at the bent spoon. The hatter Swirled his tongue around her clit, making her scream his name. He bite down on the rose buds inside her, as he swirled his tongue inside, then he licked inside her entrance. "HATTER," She said as she cum.

The Hatter got up and unhooked his belt, his shirt was off in the matter of minutes along with his pants. "Now Alice I gave you pleasure," he said taking out his long dick. He pick up Alice and placed her on the ground and he laid down on the table. Alice look at the hatter and his dick, she knew he wanted his dick sucked as he laid his head back on some biscuits. She crawled on him, she kissed his neck and bite it leaving marks, then she went down biting him leaving little marks on his body. The hatter was hard as she reached down towards his dick. At the moment the dorm mouse threw some Strawberry jelly at the hatter dick. "Jelly makes everything sweet," The March Hare laughed as he grabbed his ears. Alice smiled and lick the hatter dick, he groaned in please. She then licked the sides and the tip, as he moaned. Alice then stuck her hole mouth on it head and swirled her tongue around the tip, making the hatter Moan. Alice grabbed his balls and rubbed them as she licked his member sides, then she placed it on her mouth once more but this time she slide down with her mouth, deep throating him. Alice took it out and repeated every move making The Hatter Moan her name. She took his staff and rubbed it as fast as she can as she lick the tip, swirling her tongue, as he moans her name he came. When he came, Alice shallowed his seeds. The hatter grabbed her and turned her over as the March hare and the dorm mouse tried down Alice. Alice looked over at the hatter and notice his eye were no longer green but a orange. "Alice my dear you were late so you must be punished," The angry hatter said. Alice didn't not know why, but this was making her horny as hell, as the hatter climbed on her.

His ruffness gave her such a thrill that she moaned as he bite down and the Mouse and Hare tightens the rope. The hatter loved her moan, which made the blood rush towards his other half making him harder and longer. Alice felt him enter her hard, the pain was so fascinating that she screamed his name. Her screams made him fuck her hard and he bite her neck leaving marks. The Hatter's cock reached ever g spot the woman had, with every thrust she screamed his name. The hatter grabbed her tits and played with them. The hatter snapped his fingers and the other two switch sides as he took out his cock and flipped her around. Her ass was now facing the hatter, he spread her cheeks and rammed his huge cock inside her ass making him and her moan. He fuck her doggy style as he thrusted his dick inside her ass, he got harder and went faster as he felt himself climax. He then placed his dick inside her pussy, she felt everything so fast her body couldn't help but climax. That time it was different because it was real and just a dream. Alice Got her dream to see the hatter again.


End file.
